


For you own good

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Lucius wouldn't do for his master... Even if it means to sacrifice his own son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you own good

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather dark and disturbing. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Draco looked at the moon he could see through the bars at his window. Five days. He knew for sure it were five days since his father brought his to the dungeons and left him chained to the wall because five days ago Draco made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

His hair, which he normally carefully slicked back and combed it at least two times a day, now were a tangled mess of lose strands hanging in his face and around his head. His clothes were in rags and his body showed various types of cuts, welts and bruises where his father had beat him.

Draco shifted uncomfortably making the heavy chains rustling with every move. Lucius hadn’t said anything. He only dragged his son into one of the cellars before he used his cane to give him the worst punishments of his whole life.

“Draco.“

The boy whirled around, shock and panic bursting through his mind as his father suddenly apparated into his cell.

„Do you know why you are here, little dragon?“ Lucius threw him a false smile. „You disappointed me, your family and our Dark Lord, and it’s my duty as current head of the family to punish you for being such a letdown. Come over here!“

The chains disappeared and Draco obeyed quickly. Lucius moved behind his son and ordered: "Hold out your hands."

A small piece of paper was placed in his hands and in the same instant Draco felt himself dragged away by a portkey.

 

~

 

Voldemort took seat in his throne and let his eyes trail over the Death Eaters surrounding him in a small crowd. Curious whispers flew through the air while the Death Eaters waited for their master to tell them what happened. 

Finally the crowd calm downed and in this instant Voldemort decided it was time to begin. “Yesterday Lucius Malfoy informed me that our plan to capture the traitor Severus Snape had gone wrong.”

Again he waited until the curious whispers calmed down and continued. “Responsible for this failure is Lucius’ son Draco.”

The door at the right side of the room opened. On the threshold appeared two guardians, normally used to protect the hideaway of the Dark Lord. Between them there was Draco Malfoy.

As he walked nearer the crowd had a good view on the bruises covering his pale skin, because he wore nothing more than a small loincloth. His hands were tied behind his back and when the guardians pushed him in front of the Dark Lord’s throne on his knees he nearly winced in pain.

“Welcome to your trial, Mr. Malfoy.” Voldemort smiled coldly and took the parchment one of the guardians handed him over. He unrolled it slowly before he finally began to read. “We’ve planned to capture Severus Snape, a traitor who endangers our cause with his spying for Dumbledore. We’ve failed. Can you tell us why?”

Dead silence fell over the room while everyone strained his ears to hear what Draco had to say. Mistrustful looks hit the young man in front of the Dark Lord who finally managed to answer. “It’s my fault.”

“We all know that, my dear Mr. Malfoy. But what have you ‘done’?”

“I told Dumbledore about the plan.” This was nothing more than a whisper but everyone heard it and the crowd exploded in anger and rage.

“Silence.” Voldemort ordered harshly. His henchmen obeyed quickly and the man leaned forward, his red glowing eyes fixed on Draco’s face. “Please enlighten us. Tell us the reason why you’ve betrayed us?”

“Snape is...he is...” Draco swallowed hard before he decided to answer honestly. In all probability Voldemort already knew the reasons for his so called betrayal. “He is my godfather and I love him.”

“Really.” Voldemort leapt to his feet and circled the kneeling boy slowly. His hands trailed over the white skin with admiration. “When I heard about your escapade I wasn’t quite sure what to do. Should I kill you? No. You did a great damage to our cause but it’s not unforgivable. I give you one last chance to prove you’re able to learn something out of your mistakes.”

Voldemort stopped in front of him and shivering Draco waited what was happening next.

“Get up.” He clutched his hand in the boy’s hair and jerked him upwards. Draco stumbled to his feet immediately caught by one of the guards. Voldemort grabbed his wand. “Now it’s time to punish you for your behaviour. I’ve decided to give you a chance to prove once again your loyalty to me. Everyone in this room was harmed by your actions and therefore I give everyone an equal chance to get revenge.”

He waved his wand and Draco’s loincloth vanished leaving the boy completely naked and exposed to the hungry eyes of the crowd.

“I want you to look at this boy. I know he doesn’t look promising but imagine his body without those bruises!” Another spell and every little injury Draco might have had vanished. “Such a lovely white skin. It feels like silk. And his eyes are more silver than simply grey. He’s very pretty.”

A sudden bust of fear rushed over Draco as he finally understood. It couldn’t be. This was ‘not’ happening. Not to him. His eyes searched to crowd for his father but all he saw were cloaked and masked figures. He couldn’t distinguish anyone.

“Have you seen his mouth? Such wonderful lips, so red and pliant. Imagine those lips around your member, sucking, licking. Taking you all the way in.”

Several gasps echoed through the room as the men in front of the stage realised what their master intended to do. Some of the men licked their lips in anticipation as their eyes trailed shamelessly over the naked boy in front of them.

Voldemort gave a short sign for the guardian and the man turned Draco around. Now his back was facing the crowd and he felt Voldemort’s hands gliding over his shoulders and back before they rested on his hips.

“His father told me this boy still is a virgin. But I think it will be better to have a prove for it.” Voldemort parted Draco’s cheeks with one hand and with the other he pushed his wand deep into the boys opening. His prisoner tried to back away from the sudden pain but the guardian holding him prevented his escape.

Some short words and suddenly his wand glowed in a deep blue light. Satisfied the Dark Lord removed his wand and cleaned it quickly. He turned the boy around and Draco, now facing again the other men, felt hot embarrassment creeping up his face. The Dark Lord circled him once more this time stopping behind him. He reached around the boy and took hold of his nipples, teasing and pinching them, as he continued his little speech.

“Now I wanted to hear your bids. This boy is a pureblood of one of the oldest families in our world. He’s sixteen years old and still a virgin. Who wants to be the first to claim him? Who wants to be the one to teach him how to behave correctly?”

The audience looked several moments in complete silence before the first one raised his hand and made his bid.

 

~

 

Draco knelt on the floor, his collar leashed to a heavy leather chair in front of the fire place, and waited for his new master to arrive. After his humiliation in front of the Death Eaters he watched the men bidding for him while Voldemort sat on his throne, clearly enjoying what happened.

Finally one of the men made a really expensive bid and before he even realised what happened he was sold. His new master approached the stage and examined him closely. Draco hugged himself as he remembered the mans hands, roaming all over his body, probing and testing, touching him shamelessly in the most secret places.

‘It must be someone really wealthy’, Draco thought thinking about the price the man had paid at the end of the auction. If it hadn’t been himself, it would have been rather funny to watch all those men lusting after a boy, willing to pay horrendous amounts for him.

The door opened silently and a cloaked and hooded figure stepped in. The boy watched the man carefully while he crossed the room. He stopped in front of Draco and watched him through the mask with cold and unforgiving eyes.

Then he took off his mask and Draco gasped in utter shock. “F...father...?!”

Lucius refused to answer. He placed his cloak next to his mask on the chair and slowly pealed off his gloves.

“You bought me?” Suddenly hope rose in his heart and Draco leapt to his feet. “Thank you father! I feared...”

Lucius pushed Draco roughly to the floor, punching him again and again until the boy writhed in pain. When he realised his knuckles were bleeding he stopped long enough to summon his cane. With a loud cracking the cane crashed down on Draco’s back and made the boy whimper. Lucius began to beat him in earnest.

“You are a pathetic little fool! You brought shame over our family and I will never be able to show my face to my friends again! When I brought you here I thought our master would kill you but he decided otherwise.” Blow after blow the cane hit Draco’s back and shoulders, leaving him bruised and bleeding. Soon he was lying in a puddle of blood but still his father wasn’t satisfied. He lost himself in a rush of bloodlust while he kept on beating. “Now I will give you what you deserve! Never again you will disobey me. Never again you will even ‘think’ about doing something so stupid and if you’re not able to understand this lesson I’ll kill you with my bare hands!”

Draco curled himself into a tight little ball, desperately trying to shield himself from the blows raining down on him but it was to no avail. Whimpering in severe pain he felt hot tears streaming down his face and this seemed to enrage his father even more.

“Don’t you dare to cry like a little girl!” Lucius heard him whimper and brought his cane hard down on Draco’s head. “Get up!”

Draco coughed violently and a small trail of blood dripped down his chin. Not willing to anger his father any more he stumbled to his feet. As soon as he stood the man brought his hand down and backhanded him hard enough to send down to the floor again.

“Get up!” Lucius repeated coldly. This time Draco barely was able to held himself upright but his father buried his hand in his hair and loosened the leash. Then he dragged him to the bed in the background of the room. He pushed him down on the mattress and threw a binding spell over the boy.

Not able to move the slightest bit Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from his father who actually was occupied with the task to join his son on the bed. One of his hands found one of the boys nipples and pinched it. Involuntarily Draco screamed but it quickly was suppressed as the other hand of his father clasped over his mouth while he continued on twisting the already abused nipple brutally between his fingers.

“You’re such a failure, Draco. I gave you everything. You are a pureblood. There are many who would give everything to be like you. What would your classmates say if they could see you now? What a pity they’re not here. It would make my revenge so much sweeter.”

Draco gasped for air and stuttered helplessly, eager to convince his father to end this torture. “I’m sorry, father! I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry is not enough! That’s not enough, Draco.” Lucius told him in a smooth voice and forced him to spread his legs. He opened his trousers and freed his semi-hard cock. He stroked himself to hardness savouring the bottomless fear suddenly clearly visible in the boy’s eyes. “Do you know what you did to me? You threw it all back in my face!”

He gripped Draco’s hips and without any kind of preparation he buried himself to the hilt in his son’s body. Draco’s scream echoed down from the walls, tears streaming down his face while his father pounded again and again in his reluctant body, every move tearing him apart and leaving him sore and bleeding.

“You are mine. I bought you. I can do with you what I want. If it pleases me I can pass you around.” He violently forced his way deep in his son’s body. He enjoyed to hear him screaming, enjoyed the hot tightness of Draco’s ass, clenching his cock so deliciously and he enjoyed the knowledge that his son was completely at his mercy.

With a content sigh he felt the waves of his orgasm rising and pounded one final time into Draco’s nearly lifeless body. Savouring the feeling as his seed filled the boy beneath him completely he leaned in and placed a rough kiss on Draco’s contorted lips.

„That’s what you get for disobeying me! Have you learned your lesson now?“ Lucius withdrew and arranged his clothes. He stared at his son with a mixture of hate and disgust before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly. “I’m waiting, Draco. Answer me, boy!”

“Yes, father. I’m sorry.” Draco whispered. He could feel his blood dripping out of his countless wounds. The puddle of blood he was lying in grew with every second but Lucius didn’t care.

“It’s not enough but it’s a beginning. When I’m finished you’ll never disobey me or our Lord for that matter. You’ve got a second chance and I’ll make sure you won’t throw it away this time.” Lucius lifted the binding spell and fastened the leash to the bedpost. He faked a generous smile and patted Draco’s bloodstained face. “You know, it’s all for your own good. You should be thankful.”

With that he kissed him hard on the lips and left his bleeding son alone.

 

END


End file.
